A Bot Gone Wrong
by NyhntynAitysyx
Summary: Tenaya 7's new attack bot backfires on her, causing her to be thrown into a time hole. What will become of the Rangers by time she's able to return? Rated T just in case. K/Ziggy///Dillon/Summer
1. Chapter 1: A case of the Mondays

A/N: If anyone's wondering, I'll be updating In Their Blood most likely the end of the week. I've been thinking lately how some of the characters would be like from different decades and came up with this. Hope you enjoy. Takes place after Dome Dolls.

…………………………………………………

It was a couple hours before sunrise when Venjix had been in mid discussion on the upgrades in mind for Tenaya 7. Kilobyte had made it his business to speak with Venjix while Tenaya was programmed to sleep, similar to when a human girl would.

"She has fallen a couple generations behind."

"And it is beginning to show, is it not?" Kilobyte finished for his master.

"Indeed. Have the Grinders start preparing for the process."

"As you wish, Master Venjix." He turned on his heel but then turned back on a second thought. "The Time bot, is she going forward with it still when she awakes?"

"It is not ready yet since I have been last told."

"I have just come from testing the bot and it is ready to send out."

"I will pull the bot up when she reports to me." Venjix's light dimmed slightly and turned away from his general as if to dismiss him.

……………………………………………………..

Tenaya began making her way out with her assigned Time bot wobbling not far behind. She gave a hateful stare to Kilobyte, remembering his sabotage on her battle with the rangers. "What are you looking at?"

Kilobyte looked her up and down and chuckled to himself. "Nothing much."

Her anger flared up almost instantly. She thought about attacking him right then and there but the Time bot was eagerly on her heels, forcing her to proceed. Every time she saw his metal face, she wanted to rip it apart. Tenaya remained in a foul mood the entire walk through the wastelands. She ordered a couple of grinders to start lifting gates which drew immediate response from Corinth's security. It would only be a matter of time before the rangers showed up to try and save the day as usual.

"Speaking of which…" She trailed off, watching the seven humans run toward her. Not in the mood to see a bunch of bright light and posing, she started firing off energy blasts from the device attached to her index and middle finger. The rangers all scattered into the air among the fire. The brooding bad boy landed on one knee and quickly became the Black Ranger. The girl, the perfect one, the clown and the Scottish one followed suit and then finally the shiny pair after the blasts stopped distracting them.

"So what do you have for us today, Tenaya 7? A hamburger bot with acid ketchup? Shower plumbing maybe?" Ranger Green guessed.

A smile spread across her lips. "My Time bot here is Generation 12. It's going to take you all out of existence for good."

On a rooftop, Kilobyte enjoyed watching Tenaya and the humans confront each other. He set his sight on the Time bot, handling one of the many pebbles around him he had picked up. When he told Venjix the bot was ready, it hadn't been a total lie. The slightest well aimed shot would be enough. He flicked the pebble swiftly out of his grasp.

Tenaya gestured to the rangers and looked back to her robot. "Attack!" The Time bot shuffled in front of her and opened up a spiraling vortex. The pebble hit the bot on its back and tilted its body to the side, frozen with the vortex open. Tenaya stared at the bot in confusion. "What are you waiting for?" She asked, annoyed. The bot suddenly stood upright and did a complete turn around to her surprise and horror. High winds started picking up around her. She braced herself, trying not to get pulled in. "Stop!"

The rangers all looked to each other, not knowing what to make of the situation. Tenaya struggled to steady her arm and repeatedly fired at the renegade bot. The shots went through nothing but air as the bot disappeared along with Tenaya 7.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't take any wooden nickels

Tenaya pushed herself up from the ground, wondering how long she had been out cold. She was about to assume blame on the Time Bot when she realized every passerby was stopping to stare at her. If anything she thought she should have been the one doing the staring. The men had a various range of suits on—professional, casual, and dress. The women were all wearing dresses---some of which were very short and revealing but at the same time gave them a more boyish figure. The store fronts had no awnings, only bold lettering on flat basic colored signs stating its products or purpose and the rows of black lamp posts were curled over from above with a lantern type shade hanging off it.

"What is this place?" Tenaya questioned to herself, activating the main grid on the inner side of her visor. She searched through the calendar mode, trying to access the date but the year wouldn't regress past the year she had left.

"You looked all balled up, doll. Lost your way?" A young man in a simple navy suit held out his hand, offering to help her up. She eyed him suspiciously and stood up on her own.

He awkwardly retracted his hand and shoved them into his pockets. "You don't look like you're from around here. Where'd you come from?"

Tenaya stared at him, deciding that he could help her. "Am I still in Corinth City?"

"Is that some town out west? You're in the state of ----"

Tenaya wasn't interested and moved on. "What year it is?" she demanded.

"Well aren't you a bearcat?" he said, amused at her fiery nature.

"Stop talking like that and answer me at once!" She aimed her blaster threateningly at him.

The guy leaned in for a closer look at the weapon attached to her hand and chuckled to himself. "Did you take that off a jalopy or something?"

Out of patience, she fired inches away from his face as a warning shot. One of the benches behind him caught on fire. "What year did you say?" She asked, hoping she got her point across.

"N-nuh-ninteen twenty six, you crazy broad." He cried out before running off, holding on to his hat.

Sirens in the distance called to her attention. "Just great…" She muttered as she fled from the scene, ignoring the other people staring at her. Among the crowd, a man tipped up the rim of his fedora in order to get a better view of her running off. A man and a woman stood behind him on either side awaiting their orders. He turned his head to them ever so slightly so he could keep his gaze on Tenaya. "Follow her."

"Sure thing, Boss." The man answered, signaling to the woman next to him to follow him."

Tenaya cut through an alley way and crouched down behind a row of metal garbage cans. She couldn't stay dressed the way she was if she was going to find a way back. She had already brought enough attention to herself. She stood up and shot her arms out, activating a garment change sequence from memory. Her usual bodysuit became a maroon flapper dress and her visor wrapped around her forehead forming a headband. She looked at her long hair in the distorted reflection of the metal can's lid and decided to shorten up her hair by crimping it upward behind her head. Tenaya turned her nose up at how repulsive she now looked but dealt with it and made her way out of the alley which now became blocked off.

"Our boss…" The man began to say.

"…Would like a word with you." The woman finished.

Tenaya looked from one to another carefully. She knew that partial sentence act from somewhere. They both wore black double breasted suits and held a sub-machine gun in their hands with eager looking smiles. The gold silk tie on him and the silver one on her made it all finally click. "You're kidding me..." It was the only thing she actually could manage to speak.

"The boss wants to see you at the local juice joint." The woman, who seemed to somewhat represent Gemma's features, informed Tenaya.

"And who's your boss exactly?"

"Come with us and…"

"…find out. Not that you have a choice."

The twin mobsters aimed their sub-machine guns at Tenaya and let off a few rounds. Tenaya shielded herself, vaguely remembering about bullets which seemed almost primal in her time. When the noise stopped, she heard a man groaning in pain. Tenaya looked behind her and saw him riddled with holes and bleeding as he fell to the ground. "Sucks to be him." She said under her breath, turning away from the corpse.

"What's it going to be, ma'am?" The man asked before blowing the smoke from the barrel. His grin almost seemed deranged not that his sister's was any better in the sanity department.

She knew she could probably defeat them both and run for it but at the same time she didn't have any other ideas on how to get herself out of this era. Tenaya sighed and nodded to them.

They led her to a Victorian home a couple blocks away from where they had left. In the distance, she could see more of the weirdly dressed people leaving the home. From inside, she could hear jazz music being played. They climbed the short set of stairs and gave a couple knocks. A well dressed man opened the door and made a grand gesture, allowing them access inside. Tenaya realized they weren't following her in.

"We'll be out here waiting.'

"In case you decide to run."

The guy who had let her in shut the door and nodded to her politely before returning to stand guard by the door.

Tenaya couldn't help but find it somewhat fascinating to see how differently these humans lived from those in the future. In the living room, there was a man at the piano playing a fast tune that some of the flappers were dancing to while others watched. Beside the pianist, was a guy playing the trumpet and then she noticed a young woman in a navy and white beaded fringe dress playing the violin, keeping up with the fast pace of the melody the men were playing. Although in a neater trim, Tenaya recognized that bobbed hairstyle and those icy blue eyes immediately.

"Dr. K?"

"Hardly a doctor but a hell of a gal." A familiar voice spoke near her. Tenaya followed the voice and her jaw dropped in shock. "You?" She eyed his green pinstriped black suit. No matter what time she could be in, the rangers dressed so obvious for reasons unknown to her.

"Don't be so rude, doll. They call me The Shark but you can call me Zig."

Tenaya held back the urge of calling him 'The Clown' and rolled her eyes at him. He smiled back at her. "Let's talk, shall we?" He pointed to the set of arm chairs set up in the corner of the room. The jazz music had ended and Tenaya caught the violinist giving her a chilling stare. She shuddered when he leaned in over her shoulder which she noticed caused the flapper version of Dr. K to narrow her eyes. "That's my girl up there. Vivian Kay's her name. You see women usually just dance and the men play but I have a lot of pull in this town. Nobody likes hitting the river bottom after all." She felt his presence leave her side and turned around. The rangers in this time seemed more intimidating and dangerous than their counterparts in the future. This world confused her to such an extent that she needed to remind herself that she was a lethal attack bot and that no human could threaten her. She'd play along for now until she got her answers.

No sooner did they take their seats, a server from the bar seem to almost trip over himself and rushed to put a glass of rum on the table. He shook so much from fear that he almost dropped his tray. "A-anything for you, dear?" He asked, acknowledging Tenaya.

"I don't drink." She stated rather truthfully and when she said it, she meant anything liquid or solid.

The server was ready to run off but Ziggy didn't delay in holding the man where he was. He seemed to take pleasure in the fact the man's arm was shaking in his hand which Tenaya found almost unnerving. "Are you sure?"

Tenaya waved them both off, allowing Ziggy to nonchalantly release the man who was off and running.

"How many stiffs this time?" He placed a cigar in his mouth and lit up a match.

Tenaya shook her head, not understanding anything any of these humans were saying and it was beginning to irritate her. "What?"

"You know, bump off? Killed? You wouldn't be here unless Gin and Gina found you for me and they tend to be a bit loose on the trigger."

"Gin and Gina?"

"I couldn't give a rat's tail what their real names are really." Ziggy replied indifferently as he exhaled a cloud of smoke into the cigarette waitress's face as she passed by. "They're entirely out of their minds. I nicknamed the gentleman for the first drink I saw on the table at this speakeasy and the dame just made it feminine." He downed his drink and set the glass on the table. "What is it, doll? You're eyeing me like I have horns on my head."

"Why is this _thing _sitting in my seat?" Dr. K's counterpart chided, giving Tenaya a once over glance.

"Thing?!" Tenaya stood up immediately to challenge her. She was done with this human world. "I am Tenaya 7, Venjix Human Infiltration Attack Bot."

"That's jake and all but…"

"Who is this 'jake' and why are you all talking so weird?" Tenaya caught her reflection in the mirror and grimaced. "And this…" Her eyes briefly flashed red, reverting back to her usual attire. "…is so much better."

Ziggy pulled out his revolver from the holster inside his suit jacket while 'Kay' pulled out a similar one from under the table. Both the gangster and his moll aimed it at Tenaya. "You'd be wise to sit back down." He suggested in a tone that told her it would be the only time he'd say it.

The other patrons started screaming and crying out in fear as they fled for their lives. Tenaya disregarded their weapons and aimed hers right back at them. "You have quite a life here in this time of yours, Ranger Green. Well compared to the nuisance I'm used to anyway but it seems you are powerless against me."

"Why don't you show her the way back to hell?" The flapper cocked the hammer on her revolver.

Ziggy loaded a couple grayish green bullets into the chambers of his revolver and aimed it at Tenaya, giving her a sly grin. He laughed her confusion and raised the gun to the ceiling and fired. Literally. The bullet released a wave of white flames that cascaded back down upon him and his clothes seemed to burn away into a Ranger suit that was a grayish green with black gloves and boots. His helmet was of matching colors with a black fedora-like shape molded at the top of it. He dropped his arm sharply, aiming the gun back at Tenaya. "How you like them apples?"

Glad to finally see something she knew how to handle, she fell into a defensive position ready to fight. She kicked a chair into the both of them and leapt onto the table to gain an advantage. A searing pain shot through her body and she found herself dragged off her feet, landing on the table surface with a thud. A bullet had left a gaping hole in the middle of her chest. If she were human, she'd be no longer breathing but instead she felt the machinery inside her shutting down.

"They're no ordinary bullets, darling." 'Kay' explained with a vicious smirk.

Ziggy grabbed Tenaya by the throat, holding her against the table's edge. "And it takes care of demons like you." He wrapped his arm around his moll and his suit melted off him back into his civilian clothes. "Nobody messes with the Scorpion Cartel!" He declared to the few witnesses that had remained.

Tenaya head twitched from the increasing malfunction within her body as she turned her head and watched them leave. All systems shut down before a final thought could cross her mind.

A/N: It's not ending here, don't worry. :p I also have a trailer I made for this fic on youtube which adding this:

watch?v=mUMwUoE9lwg

to the youtube url can be seen. Thanks for reading!"

If anyone wants to know about the slang used, I got them from here:

http:// local aaca org /bntc/ slang /slang. Htm

I hope I haven't gone overboard. I wanted to keep to the 20's without just throwing them in randomly.


	3. Chapter 3: Vinny Jacks has nothing on me

_In spite of all the danger..._ _in spite of all that may be_

She knew her eyes were open but things had still seemed dark. Her visional programming kicked in and began to auto-adjust. Tenaya sat up and saw the gaping hole that had been shot through her chest was gone. Not even a scratch on her. She could have sworn she had been destroyed. The idea of going to heaven or hell nearly crossed her mind until she scoffed at herself for thinking of such a human concept.

_In spite of all the heartache…that you may cause me_

"Where is that coming from?" She said in disgust, looking all around. It sounded like it was nearing her as the volume seemed to grow louder. Tenaya got up on her feet and targeted a single pair of lights coming for her. Then she saw a second pair. If this was heaven, it needed a new soundtrack.

_If you'll be true to me_

The last line of the verse blared in her ears as she flipped herself into the air and avoided being hit by both cars. Her landing had fallen in sync with the cars screeching to a halt.

A young man slammed the door of a black Ford Convertible closed, seemingly pissed at the other car's driver. "Get out of that hunk of junk of yours and pay up, Vinny." He yanked the door of the red convertible open, almost taking the whole frame off.

Tenaya took a couple of steps forward until she heard someone crack their gum behind her. She looked back and saw a woman in white pedal pushers with yellow stilettos and a black polka dotted halter with a yellow scarf tied around her neck. Behind the thick white plastic oversized frames, it was Summer who was glaring back at her. She took a drag from her cigarette and blew it up into the air. "Cast an eyeball elsewhere, hon. My man is taken." Another woman, dressed in an orange v-neck with the collar popped and a black pencil skirt, sauntered right up to Tenaya and eyed her up and down as if to silently place judgment upon the bot's outfit. "Is the circus in town or somethin'?"

Summer pulled off her glasses, getting a better look at Tenaya. "Where _did _you come from?" Tenaya only glared back at her. The other girl stepped up to Tenaya, crossing her arms. "She asked you a question." Tenaya smiled at her. "Well you know what?" She paused to read the name embroidered on the human's shirt. "Vasquez?" She looked to Summer, remembering that name being said before.

The driver of the Ford had pinned the other driver to his own car, ready to throw a punch. He wore a leather jacket and jeans which didn't seem to be out of the ordinary considering it was the uniform of her enemies. The victim peeled himself off his own car while the first guy walked in her direction. He spun on his heel casually, stepping backwards. "And if I see you again with my sister at the Palace Drive-In, I'm going to knock your teeth out!" He yelled after the red car which revved past him.

Summer made her way over to him and kissed him passionately as the small crowd of people around them cheered the man in his victory. A select few gave the driver who had lost the finger as he drove off past them all. Some had added cries of insults and jeers. Summer broke off the kiss first but kept her arms around his neck. "How much did you get, baby?"

The guy held up the wallet like it had been an easy feat. "I helped myself. His crew will think twice before they show their faces again at school." He raised the wallet high in the air. "Free drinks at Connie's on me!" He announced to his crew to which they whistled and whooped.

Tenaya stared at the overly gelled hair slicked back on the guy's head. When she finally noticed his face, she saw that it was Dillon. He turned his back to her to check on his car, revealing a howling wolf patch with the words 'The Fury' in bold block lettering that seemed to wave around the left shoulder blade.

"Well hello, dolly." A blond man, also sporting a leather jacket with the same patches, started checking Tenaya out and brazenly pulled her by the waist closer to him. "Wanna play some backseat bingo with me?" He leaned in to kiss her which got him a sharp elbow to the face in return. He fell back into a couple guys behind him, bringing the whole lot of them down. She spun around and aimed at his feet.

"How dare you touch me?!" She fired, setting his feet ablaze. A couple of the women rushed over, attempting to fan out the flames with one of their jackets. They reminded Tenaya of a flock of birds as they tried not to trip in their heels, wobbling about and squawking.

One of the guys she hadn't knocked down started to come at her from behind but she was way ahead of him. She lifted her blaster again but Summer got into her face and kicked Tenaya's arm away from its target. She jammed her sharp heel hard into the android's side. Tenaya stumbled back, clutching at her wound.

The firearm attachment on Tenaya's hand reverted back to her index and forefinger. "Ranger Yel…" She stopped because Summer had already run off, hopping into the passenger seat of Dillon's car. "Give me a break…" she sighed, watching them drive away.

Activating her visor, she started going after them on foot. She vaguely heard the other people there cursing at her as she ran by them; barely capturing a glimpse of the guy she had bloodied and partially burnt. Desire came over her to seek revenge on Kilobyte for this when it was all over. And not only could she not even die in peace, she was stuck yet again with badly dressed, odd talking humans which were pissing her off to no end and still had no idea how to find the vortex back. And with a sunken feeling doubted if one even existed. It was after all meant to permanently remove the rangers from their time.

She dashed onto the trunk and tumbled forward into the backseat of the convertible. "Missed me?"

Dillon growled and brought the car to an immediate halt. Both he and Summer bailed from the car, positioned to fight her. "You're crusin' for a brusin', lady. Who are you?" He demanded side stepping toward the front of the car, while Summer carefully walked to the back, her heels clicking against the pavement every time she made a step. The both of them circled the car with caution.

Tenaya tried to choose her words wisely, looking from him to over her right shoulder at Summer. "So what year is it this time, Rangers?"

"What do you want?"

"I just asked what I want. This won't take long if you're that stupid." Tenaya made a move to climb up which pulled a reaction for them to come closer. She stopped, leaning slowly against the back of the driver's seat. "Well?"

"Nineteen Fifty-Nine." She heard Summer reply behind her. Tenaya wasn't too familiar with this time any more than she had with the previous one but she assumed if Ziggy had powers, so did the two of them. "I want the both of you to morph."

"What?" Dillon gave her a confused look. Tenaya looked behind her at Summer who shook her head, not understanding.

"Become the Power Rangers? Insert inane dialogue when using weapons? Thwart my plans and defeat me?" At this point, if they couldn't tell her much, she might as well amuse herself with god knows what sort of suit they wore in battle in this decade.

Dillon smirked at her. "You mean this?" He flicked out his switch blade at his side and swiped it across the air before him, stopping just above his left shoulder. "_Jukebox Jive!"_ He called out. The blade became a record player's needle and his other hand was clawed upward where a vinyl disc appeared in his palm. He swiftly placed the objects before him, allowing the needle to start playing the record from his hand and released a wave of light. When the light dispersed, his ranger suit replaced everything but his leather jacket. The suit was entirely black with a metal helmet that had a black visor.

"_Jukebox Jive!"_

Tenaya turned her attention to Summer who already had connected the needle to the record. Her yellow stilettos became part of her uniform, extending upward throughout her body and covering over her civilian clothes. Once she was in the yellow bodysuit, a black leather jacket wrapped itself onto her and a metal helmet with a yellow visor protected her face.

"You're that alien that we were warned about." Dillon pointed to her. "The one who travels through time."

"Who warned you?" Maybe they were Tenaya's ticket back after all.

"Why, you writing a book?" Dillon remarked.

"It was recorded over 30 years ago and all you need to know is that we have to destroy you again in order to push you back into that time hole thing. Where you end up isn't our problem, hon." Summer explained.

Tenaya jumped out of the car and onto the pavement, holding out her hands so they wouldn't start attacking. "Are you telling me I'm going to end up bouncing through time indefinitely every time I'm annihilated?" She started backing up so both of them would be within her view.

Dillon and Summer closed in on her, pulling semi-automatics from their jackets. "Who ever did this to you wanted you gone." Dillon sneered, aiming at her chest. "What a horrible way to exist." Summer added, laughing softly and aiming at her head.

Tenaya jumped and kicked them both away from her on either side. "There has to be another way." She raged. Summer lost her gun from her grasp as it slid across the pavement. Tenaya dodged down to retrieve it, aiming it back at Summer. "I'll ask again, Rangers. Who warned you?!"

She failed to get her answers when that same gaping hole was shot through her chest. Her visor rose to reveal the horror on her face. Her body convulsed, forcing her to fall to her knees as the machinery yet again began to shut itself down.

She heard the sound of tires screeching and fading off when a massive form loomed over her. Tenaya turned her head and saw the wobbling feet of the Time Bot. Sirens were sounding off again like they had before in the other decade but this time they were coming from the Time Bot's mouth as If it were wailing the alert itself. The vortex opened, revealing sounds of people rushing around, yelling to each other and then there were those who seemed to be in either agony or anger. There were no faces to match who she heard, only shadows that seemed to rotate in place.

…_.pulse is weak…_

…_please don't go._

…_Code Blue… Get a crash cart in here._

_Call the time._

The chilling sound of Kilobyte's laughter was the last thing she heard before all systems in her body shut down again.

A/N: The lyrics in the beginning are from "In Spite of All The Danger which was done when the Beatles were still known as The Quarrymen and the term Jukebox Jive has no relation to the song sung by the Rubettes and besides it was a song made in the 70's.


	4. Chapter 4: A knight's guide to humanity

Only grass and a couple of scattered trees could describe where she was. Tenaya stared into the distance, realizing her surroundings had become bare and minimal. She looked down at herself and saw the wound she had been inflicted with was once again gone confirming that death was the trigger to send her into the vortex. The question was, where now had she ended up?

Her visor activated, shielding her face. Someone was coming. A woman was walking with a child while carrying a bucket of water. The woman wore a simple and loose light blue cotton dress while her chest was confined by a laced up bodice. The child, wearing a white dress tugged at her mother and pointed to Tenaya, who at this point stood up in case trouble was coming.

"Witch!" The woman cried before dropping her bucket so she could take her child and run.

Tenaya lifted her visor allowing her to put her face in her palm. "First I'm a demon. Then I'm an alien. Now I'm a witch." She muttered. She caught a glance at the blaster attachment on her hand and raised it to her chest. "Screw this. I'll take my chances"

Horses whined in the distance. A group of them galloped toward her and then she noticed who was riding them. They looked like prehistoric robots with the metal mesh under the blue fabric that covered their entire bodies, especially since their heads were covered with a metal helm. "Yield, witch!" one of them commanded.

Tenaya was surrounded easily but wasn't too concerned. She was sure one of them would end up sending her through the time loop. She noticed the knight in front of her was the only one wearing a cloak. "Are you the leader?"

"Aye." He answered, dismounting from his horse. His accent was different from the other eras she'd been through. In fact, everyone in this time seemed to have that same accent. He removed his helm and she nodded to herself with a smirk. Her suspicions had been correct at least.

"I thought you had a Scottish accent, Ranger Blue."

"Do not be a foolish woman. You are in no position to speak freely, let alone offend me. It is widely known England and Scotland are at war." Flynn's medieval counterpart spoke with an English accent, his eyes searing into hers. "I am the captain of the king's guard and have been ordered to seek execution on any accused witch in his kingdom."

"Whatever you say." Tenaya sighed, already bored.

"Be silent, wench." He placed his helmet back on and drew his sword. The other knights pulled their horses back a few steps, widening the circle. Flynn pointed his sword at an arc's length of knights. "The lot of you are to return and report to the guards on sentry duty. We will hang her in the town square." He turned and pointed to the remaining four men. "Scour the land for those who may be hiding."

"Don't bother. I came alone." Tenaya corrected him, aiming her blaster.

The other men drew their swords but Flynn held up his hand. "The witch lies. Do as I say." Flynn faced Tenaya again, holding his sword's edge toward her. "What sorcery lay there on your hand?" He questioned as his knights reluctantly rode away in different directions. She seemed to detect a slight amusement in his voice.

"You know I'm probably going to kill you, right? You shouldn't have sent your friends away, human."

"You will not, lass." He spoke, now with a Scottish accent. Flynn raised his sword high into the air. The blade caught the light from the sun and traveled down to his arm and through his chain mail and helm, turning them the royal blue that matched his cloak. The inside of his cloak now had a saltire to represent Scotland's flag.

Confused to no end, Tenaya lowered her arm. "You don't even _look_ like a Power Ranger."

"I do not understand those words but I am guilty of sorcery and look to you, milady, as an ally." He bowed and kissed her hand.

Tenaya pulled her hand from his grasp and spun around, landing a kick to his chest. She pressed his knee onto him as he fell, eventually pinning him to the grass. She aimed her blaster at him threateningly. "Start explaining what's going on or I'll put a hole through that shiny blue helmet of yours."

From the corner of her eye, she saw his sword swipe near her and she tumbled to the side to avoid being slashed. By time she got up to aim back at him again, he had a sword to her throat. The blade started pressing into her skin when neither had spoken.

"I thought you needed me." She reminded him, careful not to move. He slowly retracted his arm and removed his helm. His eyes were full of regret and pain. Tenaya didn't know how to acknowledge such an emotion so she changed the subject. "So tell me, Blue Boy. Why the switch in accents?"

"I will explain elsewhere. We must not be in clear sight any longer." He ran off in the direction of the woods, his armor rattled with every sprint.

She followed him into a heavily wooded area until she was led to a cave. Tenaya blasted a few scattered logs which caught on fire, giving them light. He looked at her in amazement. Tenaya shrugged back. "There are no marshmallows or anything if you're wondering." By the odd look he gave her, it didn't seem to be an issue. "Now are you going to talk?"

Flynn lowered himself to the ground to rest. "Aye." He removed his cloak and held it up to show her. "This appears when I draw from the sword's power." He pointed to the crux decussate. "It is my home. It is my journey and purpose. It is who I am. The other accent you heard is part of a ruse." He let the cloak fall into his lap.

"Didn't you say something about a war with England? Why are you here?"

"I could ask of you the same." He smiled. When Tenaya made no attempt to respond or react, he continued. "I am hiding among them and have done so successfully thus far. My true king fights for my home land. I have been sent with others here to gather information from the inside. Sorcery was not an offense for my king. The ones murdered in this land possess nothing of the sort and it plagues me with dread when I cannot save them. In the end, it reminds me what I fight for and what I do not wish my home to become. Freedom is the goal in the end. Now I ask of you to speak."

Tenaya looked away from him, focusing on the imbedded rocks in the wall. She scoffed. "Freedom." It was a word to her with limited meaning. There was no freedom for anyone where she came from. The humans were stuck in an overgrown bubble and even serving Venjix had started to become restricting to her. "I come from a place you couldn't even begin to imagine. Your so called sorcery isn't a problem in my time. There are people like you who fight me."

"Sorcerers such as I would not fight against good."

Tenaya chuckled softly, staring at him. "And I agree."

Flynn realized what he meant and grasped the hilt of his sword. Tenaya raised her hand to him, shaking her head. "I'd have killed you already so don't bother."

He kept his hand on the hilt but didn't remove it from the scabbard. "Then why have you not?"

"Your weapons in this time are so ancient. I could have leveled you and your men easily. But in order for me to get out of here, I need to die again."

"People only die once, lass."

"I'm not human." She raised her hand up for him to see and twisted her hand off from her wrist. Startled when the hand took off on its own, Flynn got on one knee and drew his sword. "What is this?!" He demanded to know, watching it circle around him and back over to Tenaya. She picked her hand back up and reattached it to her arm, stifling a laugh from the look on Flynn's face.

"I'm an attack bot."

He gave her a blank stare.

"A robot? Machine?"

A blank stare again.

"Look, I'm not a human. Short story here is that I come from a time of war. There are times I wonder if I'm on the right side. Or what the real reason is that draws me to one of my enemies." She had lost count how many times she had targeted Ranger Black in particular in battle.

Flynn stood up and fastened his cloak to his back. "In the rarest of times, I form an alliance with those like us. But seeing as you are evil and hold a wish for death…" He left his thought unfinished after Tenaya had nothing to add. "We must head toward the town. If I do not bring you to the gallows, it will be my own head." The saltire disappeared from his cloak, along with the blue coloring in his chain mail.

As they neared the small village that stood not far from the castle, Flynn had bound Tenaya's hands together with rope and started pushing her along past the people that resided in the area. When they finally stopped, she came face to face with a wooden 'L' shaped beam to which two nooses were attached.

Flynn gave her over to one of the other knights so they could lead her up to the platform. Tenaya looked at all the people staring back at her. Some appeared saddened. Some seemed happy. Others just didn't know what to think of her as she watched them look at her overall appearance in a mix of wonder and disgust. The noose was in place around her neck. It was then the human like emotions returned even though she didn't see a reason for it. She could easily tear through the ropes at any time. However fear of death had suddenly become overwhelming. It doubled when the executioner approached her on the platform. A black hood hid his face like her screen had hidden hers and yet that made no difference.

"Unhand me at once!"

Tenaya jumped at hearing Flynn's outrage. Two of the knights had bound his hands behind his back and began dragging him to the platform.

"You have committed treason. The king will not tolerate a traitor, especially a spy for our enemy. You will be used as an example to send a message back to Scotland." The knights stopped so the man speaking could yank Flynn's helm off and throw it into the crowd. The crowd gasped and cried out. The man punched Flynn in the face, almost knocking him out of the knights' grasp. "How dare you take us for fools? If one of your own had not caught you, we might have never known. Be sure to know he will take your place as the new captain of the guard. Do you have any final words, scoundrel?"

Flynn spit blood in the man's face, laughing. "For Scotland!"

The crowd booed and jeered as Flynn was dragged off. The taunts turned to cheers after the second noose had been placed around his neck. Tenaya exchanged glances with him. To her own surprise, she almost felt sorry for him and in return, he was about to apologize to her when the platform gave way from below his feet. Tenaya was shaken by fear and shock watching him swing lifelessly. These humans were no different from Venjix in the end.

The platform under her soon gave way, dropping her so that the rope tightened around her neck. Breathing started to become difficult to do.

She gave a last glance to Flynn. He hadn't deserved what he got. The rangers in the other eras had a malevolent nature in spite of being rangers. But this one never stopped being a hero and for that he was punished. Maybe fighting for Venjix was the right thing all along. With a final breath, she died again. Her body slipped from the noose and into the vortex once more.

A/N: One more chapter left to go.


	5. Chapter 5: Restarting the body count

"You are digging your own grave, Red Ranger."

Tenaya's eyes flashed open in anger. The mere sound of Kilobyte's voice nearly blinded her with revenge when she grasped the fact she was back in Corinth. To avoid being seen, she hid behind the small cast iron wall beside her. Attacking him wasn't enough. She wanted to get even.

"And it's you who's going in." Scott growled as he held the Street Saber defensively. His ranger suit was ripped, tattered and in some places, bloody and burnt. His helmet was in a scattered mess a couple feet behind him. In a desperate cry, he ran to attack Kilobyte, who welcomed the attempt with a laugh and raised his gun.

Tenaya accidentally brushed against a bouquet of flowers. Every single one of them was white. Her eyes fell on the black ribbon that loosely bound them together and followed the stems to the tall upright grave marker embedded into the ground that she had laid herself against. The black ribbon called back to her, urging her to turn around to read the owner of the grave even though she knew.

"Why?" She whispered, delicately tracing the engraved edges of Dillon's name. The question stood for reasons she couldn't explain.

Scott soared through the air and landed beside a stone angel that loomed over an unmarked grave. He dug his sword into the ground to try and get himself back up.

Kilobyte rested his gun on his shoulder, pleased with the way things were going. "And then there were none." He wound his arm forward for his final shot.

Tenaya jumped over the headstone and placed herself in front of Scott. Scott took a double look to go with the surprising gasp Kilobyte had made. With everything she had, Tenaya rapidly fired at Kilobyte. She wanted to see every part of him disintegrate. She wanted him beyond repair and beyond recognition. She wanted him to die every death she had suffered. Kilobyte tried to protect himself and wave off her attacks but they came one after another. She screamed as she hit a power surge in her body which began to burn from within.

"Street Saber Strike!"

The added attack from behind by Scott was enough to decimate Kilobyte. Scott took cover behind a gravestone as tiny fragments of machinery flew into both of their directions. Tenaya didn't care as she let the pieces graze past her body to reveal blood and robotic gears beneath her skin. She finally got what she had wanted.

The blood dripping down her sleeve amazed her. She was human. Human like Ranger Green in 1926 who killed for business, pleasure and reputation. The same skin as Ranger Black in 1959 who had lived a life of violence and theft for the sake of impressing others. The archaic creatures that sent a good hearted man like Ranger Blue to a brutal end. Tenaya suddenly longed for the days where she knew her purpose as an attack bot and worked for Venjix. She tried to remember when she last enjoyed hunting someone down. Whistling in hiding so her victim couldn't tell where she would first strike.

"You're dead."

Tenaya glanced at Scott, realizing she saved her enemy. "So, what else is new?" She replied sarcastically. She wearily took a seat by a gravestone, unable to stand any longer. First complicated human-like thoughts that confused her and now she was saving these damn things.

Scott stumbled upward from his knelt position, using the saber as a cane. The last of his energy gave out and his civilian clothes returned, also ripped and torn. "No, I mean you were destroyed three years ago."

"I must be in the future then." Tenaya replied as if it were a fact. "How'd he die?" She asked, turning her head in the direction of where Dillon rested.

"Which one?" Scott answered in an apathetic tone. "But then again, you probably mean your brother."

Tenaya opened her mouth to protest against such an idea when Scott pulled Dillon's watch from his pocket and slide the two keys into its side as one. He let it play "Farmer in the Dell" long enough for her to recognize the tune she whistled before he removed one of the keys and let the other melody play.

"That's not yours!" She cried and then almost immediately stopped, not knowing where that sudden burst came from. The sounds triggered an old memory along with the feeling of a key on its chain being placed around her neck. She tried hard to visualize the other two people speaking in her memory but couldn't.

Scott removed the other key and tossed all three by Tenaya's side. Tenaya scooped the objects into her hands and remembered Dillon's voice. Back to before the grinders dropped her into what seemed a bottomless pit. She felt again the fear of being detached from the only person who could have saved her. "How did he die?" She repeated, her voice cracking.

Scott looked away from her, tilting his head as if to find the right words to explain. "Dillon never knew it was you. He had asked Summer to figure out the keys as he was dying. Instead she died trying to avenge him. He had risked his life for her and she went and got herself killed anyway." The last part of his sentence was angry and bitter. "I'm sorry." He blinked away tears and cleared his throat. Scott knelt beside a grave with yellow daisies and a white ribbon.

Scattered in their surrounding area were bouquets similar to Dillon's but with blue, gold and silver ribbons. "And your other friends?"

"Flynn was used as an example to show us Kilobyte's true potential. He never stood a chance. After him, a Reversal bot was sent into Corinth. Gem and Gemma as usual disregarded my orders since the bot reversed everything down to our morphs to suit up, they literally blew themselves apart." Scott rested himself against a tall, marble grave marker. "My team's dead and I am all Dr. K has but she's gone back to giving commands behind a screen so I'm mostly on my own."

"Why haven't you mentioned the green one?"

"Ask him yourself."

Tenaya's hand had been resting upon a green ribbon. The grave stone read Ziggy's full name in capital letters.

"Don't insult him by looking remorseful. You put him there."

Tenaya recoiled from the stone and gave Scott a scornful glare. "This wasn't me."

"You did it right before the attack bot killed you. Those sudden 3 bursts you discharged hit Ziggy in the chest, damaging his heart." Having regained some of his energy, he aimed the saber at Tenaya. "I still don't know why you're here. Did Venjix rebuild you or something?"

"It didn't kill me. I was sabotaged and the attack bot backfired on me. It was a time travel bot made to separate you all, trap you in the time you land in and destroy you. Instead I was doomed to repeat death in different points of history. If I'm three years ahead, it means I'm still inside the bot." She set the watch down with its keys and stood up.

"Take your best shot." Tenaya offered, spreading her arms wide out.

"Are you insane?" Scott held the saber at his side, wondering whether or not to take her up on the idea.

"Do it." She insisted.

Scott charged up the sword and swiped at her to release the energy build up. Tenaya cracked it upward using her blaster as a bat and sending it flying toward the main base that hung from the top of the dome. "No!" Scott yelled. Tenaya added to the energy by blasting through the center, creating a bigger orb. Bright light washed over all them, drowning out the rest of Scott's cries.

When the light faded, she was standing face to face with the rangers. The time bot waddled around by her side.

"Why is she just standing there?" Summer asked to no one in particular. The other six rangers stood beside her, alive and well.

"You bastard." Tenaya focused on the roof and with precise aim, fired the minute Kilobyte appeared on the rooftop above. Kilobyte reeled and collapsed out of her view. She swiftly shifted around and finished off the Time Bot in a few short blasts. Its body fell apart into a scrap heap. There was no way in hell she was going to be put through all that again.

Content with being in her right place in time again, she didn't bother hiding her smile. "I changed my mind, Rangers." She held a brief glance with Ranger Black as she tried to remember something she knew before but couldn't now. Whatever it was could wait. She had a general to maim. Tenaya kept her eyes on the roof as she walked off, whistling her favorite song.

E N D


End file.
